


An Intimate Process

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [124]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Harry loves braiding Cisco's hair.





	An Intimate Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/906678.html?thread=107360438#t107360438) at comment_fic.

Harry would probably never admit it out loud, but he loved Cisco's hair. It was long and glossy and so much fun to run his fingers through. Mostly when they were in bed together, but he'd also recently started braiding Cisco's hair to keep it out of his face during fights.

It was a skill he'd picked up because of Jesse. As a child, she'd demanded he braid it almost every day. He'd gotten pretty good at it, if he did say so himself.

Cisco seemed to agree, going by the way he always came back for more. He would happily settle back against Harry’s knees as Harry braided his hair, the longest he usually stayed still for anything unless he was deep in a project. Harry’s favorite part, though, were the little noises of happiness Cisco would make as Harry scratched lightly at his scalp, detangling and massaging all in one.

It was an intimate process that usually ended in kisses that inevitably got interrupted by whatever bad guy they were currently after. Harry didn’t mind too much, even if he did grumble about it. As long as he got to keep braiding Cisco’s hair, he was happy.


End file.
